Mga Kasabihan Nga Naman
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: Ito ay isang comedic romance. Alam nyo kasi, tayong mga Noypi, mahilig sa mga kasabihan. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Slight romance... NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno. Rated T para sa lenguahe!
1. Ang Misteryosong Libro sa Hyuuga Library

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Naruto. Naruto is created and rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**_FULL SUMMARY:_ Ang aking first fic in Filipino! Alam nyo kasi, tayong mga Noypi, katakut-takot ang dami ng ating mga kasabihan, katulad na lang na pag may nahulog kang piso, may nahulog na bato sa ulo ng kapatid mo, hehe, joke lang. Pero ano kaya ang mangyayari kung ang bida nating si Uzumaki Naruto kasama ang kanyang troublemaker best friend na si Inuzuka Kiba eh... makapulot ng libro tungkol sa sari-saring mga kasabihan, habang nagtitingin-tingin sa Hyuuga library? At ang masama pa dyan, nag-experiment pa sila kung totoo ang mga sinasabi sa aklat! Hay, ano kaya ang mangyayari nito? Katapusan na ba ng mundo? HINDEEEE!**

**_DEDIKASYON:_ Para ito sa mga Filipino writers and readers ng network na toh! MABUHAY TAYONG MGA NOYPI! BWAHAHAHA! DEDICATED ITO LALO SA TAONG NAKAUPO DYAN SA HARAP NG COMPUTER, NAGBABASA NITO! -ehem-**

**

* * *

**

Minsan, tayo ay bilib na bilib sa mga pamahiin. Katulad na lang na pag may nangungulangot na katabi eh may nanganganak na ibon. Wag mong tingnan ng masama yung katabi mo, joke lang yun. Gawa-gawa ko lang yun, kaw naman.

Pero para sa mga ibang tao na tiwalang-tiwala sa mga pamahiin na bizarre naman both literally and translated versions, they apply these things daily.

May mga tao rin naman na kung pagsasabihan mo ng isang pamahiin eh, BD. Anong BD? **B**ilis **D**eny. Ang mga tipong ganito eh okay lang, dahil walang problema kung kontra sila sa iilang mga kasabihan, pero kung nagnobela pa ito, nagdrama't umaangal pa, advice ko lang sa inyo na upakan mo na't tadyakan nang manahimik. Hehe.

…Ngunit sa kwentong ito, ang aking pinaka-unang fanfic na gawa sa Filipino, ano kayang mangyayari kung ang mag-best friend na sina Inuzuka Kiba at si Uzumaki Naruto ay nakapulot ng isang pocketbook na naglalaman ng mga iba't ibang kasabihan, sa mansyon ng mga Hyuuga?

Makukuha nga ba nila ang ibig sabihin nito?

* * *

**(Kabanata 1 – Ang Misteryosong Libro sa Hyuuga Library)**

"ANG INIIIIIIIIIT, ABOT HANGGANG SINGIIIIIIIIT!" sigaw ni Naruto.

"Teka Naruto, bakit ka nga pala napadaan dito?" tanong ni Sakura, habang siya'y nagliligpit ng mga libro sa library ni Tsunade.

"Kala ko kasi may aircon dito eh wala naman pala! Pero mas mainit sa labas, in fairness!" Naruto said, sabay paypay gamit ang kamay.

"Oy, kamusta na nga pala yung panliligaw mo dun kay Hinata?" tanong ni Sakura habang tinitingnan kung alphabetical ang mga Medical Encyclopedia, "Sinagot ka na ba?"

"Hindi pa nga eh." Naruto plopped down on a sofa in the Hokage's library, "Di ko nga alam pano ako didiskarte."

"Hay naku Naruto, loko-loko ka kasi eh!" sabay bato ni Sakura kay Naruto ng super thick na Webster's Medical Dictionary.

"ARAAAAAAAY!" Naruto whined, as he rubbed his super namamagang bukol on his ulo.

Nga pala, si Naruto eh 20 years old na, so alam nyo na rin sana kung anong edad na ang ibang characters, dahil kung mag e-explain pa ko, hay... Abutin pa tayo ng siyam-siyam dito.

Oo, nanliligaw na siya kay Hyuuga Hinata, kaya nga lang, di nya alam kung sasagutin nga ba sya dahil sa mga pagloloko-lokong pinaggagawa nya. Kilala nyo namang itong si Naruto... super duper kulet to the max, gusto mo nang pugutan ng ulo with an axe. Joke lang.

Ito namang si Sakura eh apprentice pa rin ni Tsunade. Wala namang masyadong nagbago sa kanya, humaba nga lang ang buhok.

Kamustahin naman natin ang iba:

Si Sasuke... ANBU na sya ngayon, sabi ng iba, manliligaw ni Sakura in secret pero ayaw mag comment ni Sakura or ni Sasuke tungkol sa isyung yan. Buhay Anime Showbiz nga naman, oo. Kinaladkad siya ni Naruto pabalik ng Konoha pagkatapos magkaron ng gyera sa pagitan ng Konoha at Otogakure, 4 na taon nang nakakalipas. Syempre, kinulong muna si Sasuke, tapos, nag-promise siyang di na nya lilisanin ang bayang pinagmulan, at itinalaga sya bilang ANBU.

Si Kakashi... ayun, jounin pa rin, pero tumatanda na. Malakas pa rin, atsaka 'karibal na mortal' pa rin si Gai. Nagbabasa na rin sya ng Icha Icha Paradise Volume 3!

Si Maito Gai naman, ayun, mukha pa ring bukong kinulayan ng itim ang buhok, at tumatanda na rin. Nagkakarayuma minsan dahil sa mga pose nyang super istreyt, hindi kinaya ng likod ayun... aray O.o

Si Hyuuga Neji, snob pa rin. Pero hindi natin mapagkakaila na bishounen pa rin sya, hinahabol pa rin ng mga babae... As usual, manhid. Pero nababalitaan na lumalabas sya bitbit ang kanyang sparring partner na si Tenten. Sabi ng mga usiserong baklang barbero, sila na. Sabi nung iba pang mga baklang barbero, malapit na silang ikasal. Kontra ng iba, nanliligaw pa lang.

Pero buhay Anime Showbiz pa rin... ang dalawa walang say.

Ang Weapons Mistress na si Tenten, ganun pa rin. Tomboyish pero may fanboys na rin. Gaya nga ng sinabi sa itaas, may sabi-sabing sila na raw ng binatang Hyuuga, o malamang nanliligaw pa lang itong si Neji. Pero pag tinanong mo sa kanya anong relasyon niya kay Neji, palaging no comment ang tomboyish na dalaga.

Si Rock Lee... kamukha pa rin nya ang idolong si Gai.

Si Hyuuga Hinata, mahal na mahal pa rin si Naruto pero pa-simple effect na matagal pa nya itong sasagutin. Mahaba-haba na rin ang buhok nito. Pero alam naman nyang gusto sya ni Naruto. Jounin na sya at madalas, nasa Hyuuga Manor lang sya dahil sa ito ang gusto ng kanyang ama. Pumupunta pa nga si Naruto sa mansyon nila para lang manligaw eh.

Si Aburame Shino... mahilig pa rin sa insekto. Tahimik na ang buhay nitong nagpapahalaga sa mga insekto, kaya masasabing ayos pa rin ang cool silent dude na toh.

Si Inuzuka Kiba... mahilig pa rin sa mga aso. Ang totoo nga nyan, ang dating maliit na Akamaru nito ay isang higanteng aso na! Sinasakyan na ni Kiba si Akamaru, hindi na si Akamaru ang sumasakay sa kanya. Pero madalas syang nakikitang nag-iisa na ngayon, iniiwan nya si Akamaru sa kanilang bahay dahil may mga supling na ang kanyang pinakamamahal na alaga. Ang ate nya ang nagsabing pabayan muna si Akamaru para magkaron ng bonding ito sa kanyang 'puppy love' at sa kanyang mga mini-versions.

Si Yuuhi Kurenai... may dalawa raw na manliligaw: si Sarutobi Asuma at si Hatake Kakashi. Wala pa siyang sinasagot sa dalawa. Tumatanda na siya, pero hindi halata.

Si Nara Shikamaru, nagplanong pumunta sa Suna pero naglahad ng pag-ibig itong si Yamanaka Ino. Nasawi ang paglalahad nito ng pag-ibig sa binata at nalungkot ng matindi. Pumunta sya sa Suna, pero nalaman na lang nya na kasal na si Temari na sanang liligawan. Bumalik sya sa Konoha last year at sinusubukang ligawan at tanggapin ang sawing love ni Ino, pero itinataboy na siya nito.

Si Yamanaka Ino, proud na proud sa sarili dahil nakayanan nyang makalimutan si Uchiha Sasuke at maging ang ipinalit nya rito na si Nara Shikamaru. Idineklara nya na sya ay isang 'independent woman' and she needs no man to live with her. Pero sunod ng sunod sa kanya si Nara Shikamaru, kahit na todo reject ang dalaga.

Si Akimichi Chouji... mataba pa rin, lumalamon pa rin ng paboritong potato chips. Wala pang niligawan. Ever. Sabi nya, kung gusto nyang mag-asawa, dapat lumapit sa kanya ang may gusto sa kanya at mabilisang mag-propose. O.o

Si Sarutobi Asuma, nililigawan si Kurenai. Tumatanda na rin katulad ng mga ibang jounin. Hindi pa siya sinasagot ni Kurenai pero alam nyang nanliligaw si Kakashi kay Kurenai. Pero mag-kumpare pa rin si Asuma at si Kakashi.

Si Umino Iruka, jounin na sya, dahil sa kanyang dedikasyon sa trabaho. Naging head teacher na sya ng Ninja Academy. WOW! At, nanlilibre pa rin ng ramen kay Naruto.

Si Tsunade, matanda na talaga, pero hindi pa rin talaga halata.

Si Shizune, bitbit-bitbit pa rin si Tonton halos kahit san man sya pumunta. Medic pa rin sya.

O SIGE, TAMA NA YUNG KAMUSTAHAN, DAHIL AYOKO NA! NYAHAHAHA! Joke.

Balik na tayo kina Naruto at Sakura...

"Hayy! Natapos rin! Sa wakas!" bilis stretching ang buhok fenk na dilag, "Hoy Naruto, aalis na ko. May iba pa kong gagawin."

"HA? P-pero pano ako?" bukambibig ni Naruto.

"Bahala ka na sa buhay mo, HMPH!" wika ni Sakura, sabay iwan kay Naruto.

"Hay, makapag lakad-lakad nga." Tumayo na si Naruto at naglakad-lakad sa daan.

"Yo Kiba, my boy!" kaway ni Naruto sa isang pamilyar na binatang nakaupo sa bench ng Konoha Park.

"Ano kamo?" Kiba glared at Naruto, "'Kiba my boy' your face."

"Suplado mo naman." Sabay tabi kay Naruto.

"Hindi, para kasing pang-bakla yung sinabi mo kanina. Ang corny."

"HOY HA! MODERN PUNCHLINE YUN, BINASA KO PA NGA YUN SA ISANG LIBRO!"

"Talaga? Kelan na-publish yung modern punchline book na binasa mo, aber?"

Naruto reached for something in his pocket, sabay tapon kay Kiba.

"Bago lang yan, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious white boy!"

"Brown ang complexion ko, tanga!" bilis sapok ni Kiba kay Naruto, na proud na proud pa.

Tiningnan ni Kiba ang libro... bago pa naman, di pa sya brittle. Sa totoo nga nyan, puting-puti ang papel na gamit rito, at amoy National Bookstore pa rin.

Pero pagkatingin sa book cover... his eyes twitched, "Naruto, nagbabasa ka ba talaga?"

"OO NAMAN, FUNKY AFROMAN!" Sabay groovy pose si Naruto.

Tinuro ni Kiba yung cover ng libro, "MODERN PUNCHLINES FROM THE 60's AND 70's! NAGBABASA KA BA TALAGA?"

"Ah... ano kasi..." sabay kamot ni Naruto sa ulo, "Sa totoo nyan, hiniram ko yan kay Hinata kahapon nung nasa bahay nya ko... Ang cute kasi ng cover, funky."

"Mabuti pa, ibalik na natin to, Naruto." Tumayo si Kiba, "Dahil kung binasa mo pa toh lalo, di ko lang alam kung spikes pa rin ang trend ng buhok mo... baka ipa-afro mo pa yan dun sa mga usiserong baklang barbero."

"Hmm... pogi naman ako kahit papano, kahit na ipa-afro mo yung buhok ko noh." Belat ni Naruto.

"Pero nakakapagtataka... di ba snob yung mga Hyuuga? Eh bakit may corny na librong ganito sa library nila?" Kiba rubbed his chin as he and Naruto walked to the Hyuuga Manor.

"Mukha ba kong Hyuuga, bakit ako pa yung tinanong mo!" napatigil si Naruto sa harap ng Konoha branch ng Mister Donut.

"Makabili nga ng donut, para matuwa naman si Tiyo Hiashi sa kin!" sabi ni Naruto, "Atsaka para kay Hinata atsaka na rin sa kapatid nyang si Hanabi... Ah, pati na nga rin si Neji!"

"Good morning, Sir!" sabi nung attendant.

Sabi ni Naruto sa attendant, "Isang coffee roll para kay Tiyo Hiashi, dalawang twister kay Hinata, isang long john kay Hanabi at isang Swiss Mocha para kay Neji!"

Walang pakelam ang attendant sa kung sinong mga tao ang pinagsasabi-sabi nitong si Naruto, pero binigay na nya ang order nito.

Nagbayad si Naruto at lumabas na, na may dala-dalang plastic ng Mister Donut.

"Ano ba yan, bumili ka pa ng pasalubong?" sabi ni Kiba.

"Eh ano ngayon, bakit, gusto mo lang nyan ng donut eh!" retorted Naruto, "Atsaka isa pa, para hindi maka-imik si Tiyo Hiashi, para makapaglibut-libot naman tayo sa compound ng mga Hyuuga. Alam mo naman si Tiyo Hiashi, contra..."

"Sa bagay..."

Mga ilang minuto na ang lumipas at nakapunta na rin sila sa Hyuuga Manor. Pinapasok sila at syempre, deretso muna kay Hiashi...

Simula ni Hiashi, sa kanyang living room, minamataan si Naruto mula ulo hanggang paa, "Naruto, nandito ka ba para kay Hina-"

"Tiyo Hiashi, tingnan nyo oh! May pasalubong ako para sa inyo!" wika ni Naruto, sabay pakita ang plastic ng Mister Donut.

"Aba! Ate Hinata, nandito na pala si Kuya Naruto!" sigaw ni Hanabi na papalapit sa living room, "Hello Kuya Naruto!"

"Hello rin, Hanabing makulet na malufet-" Naruto just realized what he said, while he was still in front of Hiashi and tried to make up for it, "Este... Sweet little Hanabi!"

"Kuya Naruto, may pasalubong ka rin ba sa kin?" tanong ni Hanabi.

"Aba, oo syempre! Bakit ko ba makakalimutan ang cute na makulet na little sister ng iniirog ko?"

"Ito talagang si Naruto..." sabay sampal ni Kiba sa sariling noo, "Pinapatagal pa, eh ibabalik lang naman nating yung librong corny ah!"

"Aba, nandito rin pala ang teammate ni Ate!" tingin ni Hanabi kay Kiba at kumaway pa, "Hello Kuya Kiba!"

Napangiti naman si Kiba, "Oo na, hello na. Asan Ate mo?"

"Nasa taas, pero sigurado, bababa na sya nyan." Sagot ni Hanabi.

"Teka, Hanabi, asan ba yung kusina nyo, para malagay ko na toh sa ref nyo para kung gusto nyong kainin mamaya eh, makakain nyo." Kamot ni Naruto sa pisngi.

Kinuha ni Hanabi ang plastic bag kay Naruto at sinabing, "Ako na lang ang magliligpit!"

"Wag kang masiba, yung long john lang yung sa yo dyan."

"Ehh? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, DI PO AKO MASIBA!" Hanabi placed her hands on her hips, "HMMMMMMMMMPH!"

"HMPH your face." Wika ni Naruto, "Yung coffee roll jan, sa daddy mo. Yung dalawang twister, kay Hinata, yung long john na paborito mo, sa yo yun. At yung Swiss Mocha ay para sa pinsan mong si Neji na masungit."

"Ehem." Hiashi made sure that these kids still know he was in the room.

"Este, Neji na super bait." Naruto corrected.

"Sige na, maiwan ko na kayo." Hiashi said as he exited the living room.

"Si Kuya Neji kasama niya si Ate Tenten kanina dun sa labas." Sabi ni Hanabi, "Kamunti na niyang mapatay si Ate Tenten."

"Ha, bakit naman?" tanong ni Kiba.

"Kasi ano..." pigil na tawa ni Hanabi, "Kasi nilagyan nya si Kuya Neji ng lipstick sa pisngi habang umiidlip sya kanina sa kwarto nya."

"Hanabi!" tawag ni Hinata mula sa second floor ng mansyon, "P-Paki sabi kay N-Na-Naruto na bababa ko in a while!"

"Narinig nyo na yung sinabi ni Ate." Ngiti ng batang babae, "Sige, maiwan ko na rin kayo."

"Ah eh, teka teka." Bilis tanong ni Kiba, "Asan nga pala yung library ninyo? Ito kasing si Naruto, may hiniram na libro, pero gusto lang namin ibalik yun."

"Ah..." Hanabi replied, "Nasa 3rd Floor yun, sa 2nd hallway to the right tapos yung pinakadulong room, yun yung library."

"Sige, salamat!" Kiba nodded as he and Naruto went on their way to the library.

After 100 years of searching for the said library...

"Ito na kaya yun?" tanong ni Kiba na humihingal-hingal pa, sabay tingala sa super laking sliding door sa harap nila.

"Malamang." At nagkamot ng ulo si Naruto, "Buksan mo nga, Kiba!"

"AT AKO PA ANG INUTUSAN MO!" pero kahit ganun ang reaction ng dog lover, binuksan naman nya ang pinto.

"Nagreklamo ka pa, eh bubuksan mo rin pala! Hay, utu-uto ka talaga kahit kailan!" angal ni Naruto habang pumasok sa library.

Napanganga na lang ang dalawang binata dahil ang sight na sumalubong sa kanila eh...

"Grabeh! Ang laki naman nito!" sabi ni Kiba, amazed na amazed, "Teka Naruto, sabi mo nakapunta ka na rito di ba?"

"Oo, bakit?" At naglakad na sa pagitan ng mga katakut-takot na naglalakihang bookshelves ang ating bidang si Naruto.

"Alam mo ba yung mga pasikut-sikot dito?"

"Hinde."

"HA! BAKIT NAMAN HINDI, EH IKAW NGA ANG NAKADAMPOT NG CORNY NA LIBRONG TOOOOOOH!" sigaw ni Kiba.

"Malay. Napunta lang ako dito nun kasi aircon eh." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Nagtataka nga ako, parang walang tao dito."

"Parang nga." Kiba looked at his surroundings, "Masyadong tahimik."

"DUH, KASI LIBRARY TOH."

"SSHH! Keep silence, you're in the library!" Kiba countered.

"HMPH!" a ni Naruto, "Wrong grammar pa ang gago."

"Gago your face! Gago ka rin!"

"Heh, tumigil ka nga dyan dog loverboi!"

At habang sila'y lumalakad, may nahulog na libro sa harapan ni Naruto. Siya ay napatigil, maging si Kiba.

"Parang lumang-luma na yung libro ah..." Sabi ni Kiba, while he and Naruto crouched down to see the book.

Binuksan ni Naruto ang libro, "Kiba, anong luma? Ang publishing date nito eh 2005! Medyo bago pa!" Inamoy ni Naruto ang libro, "Amoy National Bookstore nga eh!"

"Ibig sabihin, dito yung mga bagong libro." Tumayo si Kiba atsaka nilagay yung corny na libro na tinangay ni Naruto sa shelf ng maayos.

"Pero yung pagkakagawa ng libro, parang medyo matanda." Sabi ni Naruto.

He picked up the book and flipped through the pages, "Pero puti naman yung mga pages. Ibig sabihin, medyo bago pa."

"Anong title?" tanong ni Kiba habang tumayo si Naruto.

"Mga... Ka-sa-bi-han... Mga Kasabihan! Yun yung title!"

"Akin na nga yan! Baka corny na naman yung content nyan, ma-bobo ka pa!" sabi ni Kiba, habang napatigil sa isang pahina, "Aba, may kasabihan pala tungkol sa mga hayop!"

"Sige nga, basahin mo!"

"Kapag tumatahol ang mga aso sa gabi, ito ay nagpapahiwatig na nagsisipaglibot ang mga masasamang espiritu." Pagkabasang-pagkabasa ni Kiba roon eh nanigas sya.

"O baket?" sabi ni Naruto.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Naruto, sa dami ng mga inaalagaang aso sa pamilya ng Inuzuka, hindi naman mapagkakaila na meron at merong mga asong tumatahol sa kanila, kahit na pag gabi.

"K-Kaya pala..." bulong ni Kiba, "Kagabing natutulog ako sa hatinggabi... p-parang nararamdaman kong... kinakaladkad ako... t-tapos... tumatahol yung mga aso namin nun..."

"Baka kinaladkad ka ng espirito?" tanong ni Naruto, while his eyes widened as he stared at the book.

Kiba nodded.

"IBIG SABIHIN, TOTOO YUNG MGA SINASABI DYAN SA LIBRONG YAN! SUBUKAN NATIN, KIBA! HIRAMIN NATIN!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sige, para magkaron pa tayo ng nalalaman na hindi pa alam ni Shikamaru." Sagot ni Kiba.

At doon na nagsimula ang misadventures nina Naruto at Kiba. Nagsimula ang lahat-lahat sa isang maliit na libro na nahulog sa harapan nila.

Ano kayang kasense-sense ang maihahandog ng libro sa kanila?

ABANGAN NYO NA LANG, BWAHAHAHA!

_ITUTULOY..._  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
**Habang naglalakad-lakad sa Hyuuga Compound, naging saksi sina Naruto, Kiba at Hinata sa pagiging emosyonal ni Tenten, dahil sa pagiging insensitibo ni Neji, na kanya nang matagal na minahal nang palihim. Kung akala ni Tenten na may nararamdaman na si Neji para sa kanya, dahil sa nahalikan sya nito, pwes nagkakamali sya, wika ni Hinata. Umaksyon na sina Naruto at Kiba at kanilang sinubukan na malaman ang kabuuan ng pangyayari. Ngunit, subalit, sapagkat, datapwat... dumating ang isang hindi inaasahang bisita. Ano naman ang maipapayo ng misteryosong libro ukol dito?**

**Sa susunod na kabanata: _Kumuha Ng Payo Sa Libro_**

"_**PSSST! Okay ka ba tiyan?"**_  
**-Uzumaki Naruto**

**_A/N:_ Hayy... Oh ano? Maganda ba yung pagkakagawa ko sa fic na toh? Kasi first Filipino fic ko toh eh... Pero ginawa kong medyo comedy, para masaya. Pero be noted na may halong romance din toh... so hindi sya romantic comedy... COMEDIC ROMANCE! Dahil sa gusto kong mas marami ang comedy kaysa romance, dito sa pinaka-unang Filipino fic ko!**

**O, mag-review naman kayo oh!**

**+Releina Artemis+**


	2. Kumuha Ng Payo Sa Libro

**_MULA SA MAY-AKDA:_ Hay naku, medyo natagalan nang sobra yung update ano? Sorry sa mga super naghintay! Medyo mabagal po ang update nito dahil medyo naninibago pa ako sa pagsusulat ng fanfic sa wikang Filipino. At bukod pa roon, abala ako sa aking mga gawain sa paaralan. 'Wag mag-alala, tuloy pa rin ang ligaya ng fic na toh.**

**Sa mga taong nagtangkilik at naghintay para sa kabanatang ito, naku, maraming maraming salamat sa inyo! Mahal ko kayo! Sana suportahan n'yo pa rin ako, dahil yun talaga ang kailangan ko, para makatulong sa pagsulat ng mga iba pang kabanata ng istoryang ito. Kayo ang aking inspirasyon! Kaya sana, walang sawa kayo magbigay ng suporta! Maraming salamat muli!

* * *

**

**(Kabanata 2 – Kumuha Ng Payo Sa Libro)**

"Hinata, pwede ba naming hiramin itong librong toh?" tanong ni Naruto sa iniirog na si Hinata, habang naglalakad-lakad sa labas ng mansyon, sa pagkalaki-laking grandmaster garden ng mga Hyuuga.

Kasama rin nilang naglalakad si Kiba.

"Ah, eh, anong libro ba yan?" Hinata asked.

Pinakita ni Naruto ang cover ng libro at nagreply, "MGA KASABIHAN!"

"Sige. Basta wag nyong sisirain o wawalain, okay?"

"Ayos!" Naruto cheered.

"Alam mo anong problema sa'yo? NAPAKA-EGOCENTRIC MO! HINDI MO ALAM YUNG NARARAMDAMAN KO! MANHID KA TALAGA!" a feminine voice scolded.

Napatigil ang tatlo nang narinig nila ang boses ng babae. At habang sila'y napatigil, napadaan si Tenten na patakbo, papaalis sa Hyuuga Compound.

Worry etched Hinata's face. She sighed and said, "Napapadalas na ata yung away nina Ate Tenten atsaka ni Kuya Neji."

"Sila na ba?" a ni Kiba.

"Hindi pa." Wika ni Hinata, "Sa totoo nga nyan, hindi pa nga nanliligaw si Kuya Neji. Pero merong isang incident na nahalikan nya si Ate Tenten..."

"ANO!" exclaimed Naruto and Kiba.

Hinata nodded, "At sinadya nya talagang gawin yun."

"O ba't di pa niligawan ni Neji si Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"... K-Kasi... Ano..." Hinata twiddled with her fingers, "Alam naman nating manhid si Kuya Neji atsaka hindi siya masyado concerned with his emotions. K-Kaya... Malamang... Hindi sya marunong dumiskarte kay Ate Tenten."

"Pero di ba sabi mo intensyonal nyang ginawang halikan si Tenten nung minsan?" Kiba scratched his cheek, "Hindi ba emotional yun?"

"Ang totoo nyan," Hinata replied, "ginawa lang nya yun para matahimik si Ate Tenten... kasi nagrereklamo nun si Ate Tenten tapos naiirita na nun si Kuya Neji kaya hinalikan nya sya para matahimik."

"So ibig mong sabihin..." Kiba questioned, "Walang gusto si Neji kay Tenten pero si Tenten may gusto kay Neji?"

"Malamang." Tumango itong si Hinata.

"Puntahan kaya natin?" Naruto insisted, "Malay mo, makatulong pa tayo."

"Uhm sige, magandang ideya yan." Hinata smiled, "Kaya lang kasi, hindi ako makakasama sa inyo."

"Ha? Bakit naman?" nalungkot si Naruto.

"Kasi may gagawin pa ako. May pupuntahan kasi kami mamaya ni Ama, kaya gusto nyang maghanda ako. Gusto kasi ni Master Hokage na pumunta kami sa banquet na ipinahanda nya para sa anak ng daimyo ng Wave Country mamayang gabi." Sagot ni Hinata.

"Ah, ganun ba? O sige, ayos lang." Naruto waved goodbye, "Sige, mauna na kami, Hinata!"

"Sige Naruto! Mag-iingat kayo!" ngiti ni Hinata as she waved goodbye to Naruto, tailed by Kiba.

Meanwhile...

"GAGO KA TALAGA, HYUUGA NEJI!" sabay bato ni Tenten ng kunai sa isang wooden target sa bakuran ng kanyang apartment.

Dumating ang dalaga sa kanyang bahay na umiiyak. Ngayon, gusto nyang umiyak pero hindi nya magawa sa sobrang galit.

Napagod ang dilag sa sobrang galit at sobrang frustration na idinulot ng isang manhid na binatang kinapupusuan nito. Kaya naman, napaupo na lamang si Tenten sa damo habang umiiyak.

"TAWPOOOOO! TAHOOOOO!" may kumatok sa pintuan ni Tenten.

For sure, alam nyang hindi iyon si Neji dahil bakit ba nya isasama ang taho sa kanyang katok?

Tenten wiped away her tears and dusted herself, sabay ayos sa get up at hairdo. Tapos, pagkabukas ng pinto...

"PSSST! Okay ka ba tiyan?" sabay flash ng Close-Up Toothpaste killer smile at nagpose na may hawak na Yakult, "Everyday, OWTEI!"

Napangiti si Tenten sa comedic antics nitong si Naruto.

"Oh, ba't napadaan kayo?" Tenten asked with a smile on her face.

"Gusto lang namin i-check-up ka." Kiba smiled.

"Ha? Mga doktor ba kayo? Teka, may PhD o MD licenses na ba kayo? Alam ko, di naman kayo nag medical training katulad ni Sakura, ah!" Tenten arched an eyebrow.

"Ah eh... Check-up as in... Okay ka lang ba?" Naruto asked, "Atsaka, baka gusto mo kaming papasukin sa bahay mo kasi bisita kami, di ba?"

"Sinong nagsabing bisita kayo?" wika ni Tenten, "Di tayo close!"

"Ede kung hindi tayo close, ede open!" Kiba rolled his eyes.

Tinadyak ni Tenten si Kiba as a vein popped out of her temples, "Hoy ah... Bad mood ako ngayon!"

"Oh yun, bad mood ka pala! Let's put you into a good mood" wika ni Naruto.

"Ano bang pakelam nyo kung bad mood ako? IN FAIRNESS, PINAPAGALIT NYO PA ATA AKO EH!" kinamot ni Tenten ang ulo nya.

"Ah eh, kasi nakita ka naming tumatakbo paalis nung Hyuuga Manor kanina, di mo nga kami ata napansin na nandun kami, kasama si Hinata." Naruto mentioned, "Sinigawan mo pa nga ata si Neji."

Tenten sighed and made way for the two, "Tuloy."

Pumasok ang magkaibigan at pumunta sila sa living room ni Tenten.

Umupo nang magkatabi sina Naruto at Kiba habang umupo sa harapan nila ang malungkot na dilag.

"Gusto nyo bang malaman kung ano talaga yung nangyari?" sabi ni Tenten sa kanyang malungkot na boses.

It was very unusual to see her in this mood, lalo na kasi ang alam halos ng lahat ng tao sa Konoha kung sino sya at kung anong mood nito madalas. Masayahin ito at hindi kailanman nagpapakita ng kalungkutan, dahil para sa kanya, ito ay isang kahinaan. Ito ang pinakakahinaan ng mga babae.

"Kasi naman..." Tenten said in her low voice, "Nung hinalikan ako ni Neji nung minsan, akala ko kasi, ibig sabihin nun may nararamdaman na sya para sa kin tulad na lang kung ano yung nararamdaman ko sa kanya. Alam nyo kasi, hindi ko maiiwasan na mahalin sya, lalo na't kasama ko sya halos buong araw, 7 days a week, 365 days a year, 366 days naman kung leap year. K-Kaya naman... akala ko, dahil nga sa kilalang-kilala na namin ang isa't isa... m-meron na rin syang nararamdaman para sa kin... pero nalaman ko na... wala pala."

Mas nakaka-relate si Naruto kay Tenten dahil sa sawing love nya kay Sakura, at mas napansin sya ni Hinata, kaya sya na lang ang minahal nya. Pero mas masakit ata yung nararamdaman ng dalaga sa harapan nila.

"Nalaman ko kanina kay Neji mismo bakit nya ko hinalikan noon... At sabay nun, sinabi ko sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko... pero..." Tenten fought the urge to let her tears fall, "Ah, tama na yun. Alam nyo na siguro kung ano yung nangyari, dahil nga sa manhid si Hyuuga Neji."

"Kung ganun, ni-reject nya yung love mo para sa kanya?" a ni Kiba, "Walang hiya talaga si Neji!"

"Tama na yan, kahit ganun yun, naging matalik kaming magkaibigan. Pero siguro, kailangan ko nang matulad kay Ino, kinalimutan na niya si Shikamaru... dapat ganun na rin ang gagawin ko, ang kalimutan si Neji." Tenten stated.

"Ka...tulad ni Ino?" uttered Naruto, "Ah oo... pinigilan nga pala noon ni Ino si Shikamaru na pumunta sa Suna para ligawan si Temari pero ayaw nya. Di oras, nasabi nya kay Shikamaru ng deretsahan na mahal nya sya. Tapos todo reject si Shikamaru. Ayun... pagkapunta sa Suna, nalaman na lang na may minahal nang iba si Temari, pagkabalik dito, sinubukan nyang mahalin si Ino, sinubukan nyang ligawan, pero ayun, si Ino naman ang todo reject kay Shikamaru ngayon."

"So ibig mong sabihin, Naruto..." reaction ni Kiba, "Pwede ring mangyari kay Tenten ang nangyari kay Ino?"

"Hmm... hindi malayo yun." Sagot ni Naruto, "Pwede ring mangyari yun kay Tenten yun nga lang, maiba ng konte."

"Tenten!" may kumakatok sa pintuan ni Tenten.

"_Ang chakrang yun!"_ napaisip si Tenten as her eyes widened and a sweat trickled down from her forehead down to the tip of her chin.

"Naman! Bakit sya pa!" whispered Tenten, "Ano yung gagawin ko?"

"Bakit, sino ba yun?" Kiba asked in whisper.

"Si Neji, sino pa! Ayoko nga syang makita eh!" Tenten panicked.

"Tenten, buksan mo yung pinto! Alam ko, nandyan ka lang!" mas malakas na katok ni Neji.

"Teka, Kiba, ano maghanap ka ng solusyon dun sa libro!" Naruto suggested.

Without any further ado, Kiba reached for the book from the pocket of his coat and flipped through the pages, "Kung gusto mong umalis agad ang mga bisitang hindi kanais-nais sa iyong bahay, patago kang magsabog ng asin palibot sa iyong bahay at sila ay agad na aalis."

"Talaga?" sabi ni Tenten, "Sige, kumuha kayo ng asin sa kusina! Tapos may backdoor doon, pwede nyong gamitin yun palabas tapos ikalat nyo na lang!"

Mabilisang pumunta ng kusina sina Naruto at Kiba.

May nakita silang dalawang garapon roon...

"Alin dito yung asin?" Kiba asked, "Di ko pwedeng amuyin, baka mag-sneeze ako dito."

"Lasahan kasi natin." Naruto opened the lid of the container on the right, afterwards, he dipped his finger in it and sucked the powder in his mouth.

"O ano?"

"Hmm, ang tamis! Penge pa!" Naruto attempted to dip his finger in the sugar again, pero Kiba diverted his finger into the opened jar on the left.

"Eh eto kaya?" tanong ni Kiba.

"TENTEN!" Neji pounded on the door louder.

Napatayo na si Tenten, sabay tingin sa kusina.

"PWE! ANG ALAT!" Naruto reacted as he sucked his finger with little amounts of salt.

"SSSH!" sabi ni Kiba, sabay kuha ng garapon na may asin atsaka silang lumabas ng bahay.

Then, the door flew open, dahil ginamit ni Neji ang kanyang chakra para mabuksan ang lock ng pintuan.

"At sinong nagsabing pumasok ka rito!" Tenten met Neji, face to face, "ALIS!"

Pumasok si Neji ng walang pahintulot at lumapit kay Tenten, "Ano ba dapat yung gagawin ko sa'yo para maintindihan mo?"

"Ang alin, Neji, ang alin?" Tenten retorted, obviously angry, "Yung pagkatanga ko? Or yung weakness na pinakita ko sa'yo na ine-expect ko sanang hindi mo tinaboy?"

"Hindi yun, Tenten!" Neji cornered her onto a wall, "Kasi naman, ano ba yung iniisip mo nung hinalikan kita?"

"Neji, kaming mga babae kapag hinalikan, kaagad naming iniisip na may meaning yun!" Tenten tried to walk away, pero sumunod pa rin si Neji, "Tigilan mo na nga yan! Atsaka di naman kita pinapasok dito ah!"

Sa labas...

"ANO BA NARUTOOOO!" Kiba whined, habang nagsasabog sila ng asin sa paligid ng apartment ni Tenten, "KANINA MO PA KO NALALAGYAN NG ASIN!"

"Ah eh, kasi di ba, sabi isabog yung asin? Natural lang na malagyan tayo noh." Naruto answered.

"ANONG **TAYO**? EH **AKO** NGA LANG YUNG NALALAGYAN EEEHHHHH!" Kiba dusted himself off of the salt.

"Konting tiis na lang, matatapos na tayo." Nilagay ni Naruto yung kamay niya sa loob ng garapon and his eyes narrowed, sabay na nanlamig ang pawis nya.

"Pa-tay... Kiba... Patay na tayo..." wika ni Naruto.

"Anong patay? Heller! May dugo pang tumatakbo sa veins ko, duh! BUHAY NA BUHAY PA KO NOH!" bilis nag-jumping jack si Kiba, "Eto oh, I can feel that I'm alive! Oh what a feeling! Keep believing- ah eh, mali ata yung lyrics..."

"Hindi, Kiba..."

"So tama yung lyrics?" Kiba's eyes sparkled.

"SIRA! HINDI YUN! ANO KA BA NAMAN, KIBA!" pinakita ni Naruto yung garapon, "WALA NANG ASIN!."

"Patay na nga tayo Naruto." Kiba answered, "Kung di pa tayo patay, pwes, papatayin naman tayo sigurado ni Tenten."

"Takbo na?" tanong ni Naruto, "O kuha pa?"

"Takbo na."

"Hmm..." then Naruto proceeded to the backdoor, "Kuha pa."

"TAKBO NA!" Kiba shrieked.

Sa loob...

"Neji, ano ba!" Tenten tried to wiggle out of Neji's firm grip on her two wrists, "Bakit ba? Big deal na ba kung sinigawan kita ng masasama pero totoong mga reasons?"

Hindi sumagot ang binata.

"KUNG MANHID KA, TANGGAPIN MO NA ATSAKA KA LUMABAS NG PAMAMAHAY KO!" Tenten screamed, "Neji, mula sa araw na ito, ayokong pumupunta ka sa bahay ko. In fact, ayaw na kitang makita."

Neji's eyes twitched and then abruptly let her go, and marched his way until he got out of her apartment.

Tenten sighed loudly and fell on the floor, sitting cross-legged and tried to control the beat of her heart, _"Akala ko talaga dun pa lang, papatayin na nya ko. Ayaw nya kasing napagsasabihan ng masama... Effective nga ata yung pinaggagawa nung dalawang yun... Ang cute naman ng pamahiin na yun... Sige nga, bibili ako ng pirated na DVD ng Pamahiin by Dennis Trillo sa mga bumbay sa bangketa... panoorin ko mamayang gabi!"_

Tapos, pumasok naman si Naruto through the backdoor.

"Tenten, wala nang asin! Kuha pa ko!" sigaw ni Naruto.

"Hindi na Naruto, wag na." Sagot ni Tenten, "Nakaalis na si Neji, ayos na."

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto's jaw dropped, "EPEKTIB YUNG KASABIHAN!"

"Malamang." Tenten giggled, "O sya, pwede nyo na ba kong iwan? Kasi... medyo nakipagpatintero ako kay Neji kanina dito sa loob ng bahay eh..."

Tenten pointed to the overturned pero hindi naman nasira na furnitures, "I've to clean the havoc."

"Ah, o sige." Naruto nodded, sabay labas ng bahay.

Tiningnan ni Tenten yung gulo sa bahay, and she clenched her fists in her hair, messing it up even more, grinded her teeth, and groaned in frustration.

Samantala...

"Ano na, okay na ba si Tenten?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto walked on the sidewalk.

"Alam mo, feeling ko hindi pa." Naruto placed his hands behind his head, "Kasi, pinaalis nya ako agad dahil mag-aayos daw sya ng bahay... pero alam mo, ganun yung mga babae pag galit. Pinapaalis yung mga taong concerned sa kanila sa area nila, para makapagmukmok."

"At pano mo naman nalaman?"

"Simple lang, sinabi sa kin ni Hinata na si Hanabi ganun daw paminsan-minsan, pag mainitin yung ulo."

"Ahh..."

"Pero parang nakakaawa yung dalawang yun." Sabi ni Naruto habang tumitingin sa langit, "Hopeless romantics."

At pagkasabing-pagkasabi nya nun, dahil nakatingala sa langit, di nya namalayan na...

BUMP!

"ARAY!" na nabangga na ang ating bida sa isang poste.

_ITUTULOY..._  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
**Ang munong kinagagalawan natin ay imiikot sa kanyang axis... este, imiikot sa karma. Sabi nga ng marami, kung sinwerte ka ngayon, minalas ka siguro kahapon, at dodoble ang malas at swerte mo bukas kaysa noong kahapon at ng ngayon. Ang gulo noh? Wag nyo nang subukan intindihin... baka magka-hemorrhage yung mga utak nyo sa kakaisip. Joke lang. Wala kasi akong masasabi sa susunod nating kabanata dahil... nakakadiri ito. KAYA BASA NA LANG! NYAHAHAHA!**

**Sa susunod na kabanata: _Kung Saan May Swerte, Sangkatutak Naman Ang Malas_**

"_**Mabango na ba ko?"**_  
**-Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

**

**_A/N:_ Hayy... kaloka! Ang sarap palang magsulat sa Filipino! Nakakaaliw! XD Pero minsan nakaka-walang gana o kaya naman nakaka-walang idea pero okay lang, carry ko toh! Tuloy lang ang ligaya!**

**Matutuwa ang mundo ng karma kung magre-review kayo sa story kong itoh. ANG HINDI MAGRE-REVIEW, TUTUBUAN NG PUNO NG BAYABAS SA ULO! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**+Releina Artemis+**


	3. Kung Saan May Swerte,,,

**_A/N:_ Naku, pasensya na kung super duper late na yung chapter na itetch! Sori po! Busy lang! –atsaka paubos na yung idea?- Hehehehe, wag mag-alala! Andito pa rin ako! XD**

* * *

**_BABALA:_ Pakiusap lang, ang ibang mga parte nitong kabanata na ito ay may mga nakakadiring eksena. Kaya kung maari, huwag kumain o uminom habang binabasa ang kabanatang ito, kung masyado malakas ang inyong imahinasyon. Kung hindi, naku, hindi ko lang alam kung makakakain pa kayo ng maayos na meryenda, o baka naman bumigay na yung tiyan nyo at mailabas nyo ang stomach content nyo sa computer nyo, huwag naman sana. KAYA WAG NYONG SASABIHIN NA HINDI KO KAYO BINALAAN DAHIL GINAWA KO NA!**

* * *

**(Kabanata 3 – Kung Saan May Swerte, Sangkatutak Naman Ang Malas)**

"ANO BAAAAAA!!!! LUBAYAN MO NA KOOOOOOO!!!" sigaw ng isang babae.

Napatingin ang mga tao sa paligid nya sa kanya, at sa taong sinigawan nya.

"Bakit ka ba ganyan? Hindi ka naman ganyan dati ah!" tanong ng binatang may buhok na mala-pinya.

"WALA KA NANG PAKELAM DUN!!!" countered Yamanaka Ino, sabay lumakad papalayo kay Nara Shikamaru.

"Ayun na naman yung dalawang yun oh." Kiba pointed to the crowd apparently leaving the scene. When the scene cleared out, nakita ng magkaibigan si Ino na lumalakad papalayo at si Shikamaru, sinusundan ito sa isang mala-prosesyon-speed na lakad.

"Ang sakit ng bukol koooohhh..." Naruto whined habang hinihimas yung malaking bukol sa noo.

"Kasi naman, sana tinitingnan mo yung dinaraanan mo," Kiba shrugged his shoulders, "buti nga sa'yo."

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos niyang sinabi yun, nahulugan naman sya ng tae ng ibon sa kanang balikat ng kanyang pinakamamahal na coat.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!!!!!!!! KADIRIIIIIIII!!!!" Kiba's eyes widened as he looked at the white, gray, brown, green and yellow dropping on his shoulder.

"Ang bilis ng karma." Naruto laughed at Kiba, "Kung saan may swerte, may malas!"

And as soon as he said that, nahulog naman si Naruto sa isang open manhole sa sidewalk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as gravity pulled him down the manhole.

Napatingin si Kiba sa manhole, "Oo nga, bilib na ko sa karma! Digital na rin pala ang karma ngayon!"

"Ano naman yung tinitingnan mo dyan? Atsaka bakit mo kinakausap yung manhole?" tanong ng isang kilalang kalmadong nilalang.

"Aba! Shino!" Kiba smiled at his bug-loving teammate, "Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Wag mong sagutin yung tanong ko ng isa pang tanong." Sabi ni Shino, "Sagot."

"Naku naman, napaka-menopausal mo ata ngayon." Kiba crossed his arms on his chest, "Nahulog si Narutong Kulugo dito sa manhole."

"HOY KIBA!!! NARIRINIG PA KITA DYAN!!! HINDI AKO KULUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ANG DAMING DAGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" sigaw ni Naruto, galing pa sa manhole.

Napagisip-isip na rin ni Shino na tumulong. He ordered his bugs to retrieve Naruto...

A few minutes later...

"YUCK, ANG BAHO!" Kiba covered his nose, "Sa Konoha Sewer ka pala napadalaw ano?"

Kulay brown na liquid ang pumapalibot kay Naruto ngayon, at may green seaweeds sa buhok nya. Pumapalibot sa kanya ang napakaraming mga langaw, ready to devour him, and he was also covered in sari-saring... alam nyo na.

"Kiba, nahulugan ka ng ibon." Napansin na pala ni Shino yung tae ng ibon sa balikat ni Kiba.

"Hindi mo na kailangan ipaalam sa kin dahil alam ko na!" a vein popped from Kiba's temples.

"O bakit di mo pa alisin?" tanong ni Shino.

"Eh ikaw kaya mag-alis ng tae ng ibon, ano?" sagot ni Kiba.

"Eh ikaw kaya, alisin mo yung patay na ibon sa balikat mo?" Nagsimula nang maglakad si Shino, "O sige na, mauna na ko. Pinapatawag ako ni Master Hokage."

Napatingin si Kiba sa kanang balikat at nakita ang tae ng ibon. Pero pagkatingin nito sa kaliwang balikat...

"PATAY NA IBON!!!" Kiba shrieked as he shook off the dead bird from his shoulder. Oo nga, nahulugan nga siya ng ibon, gaya ng sabi ni Shino. At dahil parang stuck ang tuka nito sa jacket ni Kiba, hinablot niya ito at itinapon kay Narutong bilasa na dahil sa... alam nyo na. (Hehehehe...)

"ARAY KO!" daing ni Naruto habang nagtitili dahil ang unang tumama sa mukha niya ay ang ulo ng ibon, at narinig pa niya ang pag-crack ng buto nito nang mag-collision sa mukha nito at ang pag-crack ng mga buto ng patay na ibon nang ito'y nahulog na sa semento.

Sinipa ni Naruto ang patay na ibon papunta sa open manhole para bigyan ito ng proper burial place. Pero habang ito'y nakaladkad sa semento, rinig na rinig ang pagkiskis ng tuka nito sa bato. (Eurgh...)

"ANO BA! EH PANO KUNG YUNG TUKA NUN YUNG UNANG TUMAMA SA MUKHA KO?!?!?!" sigaw ni Naruto sa kaibigan.

"Well at least, di ka unang tinamaan ng tuka nung patay na ibon na yon eh!"

Tinuro ni Naruto ang kanyang mapang-akusang hintuturo kay Kiba at sinabi, "May araw ka rin Kiba! Babatuhin rin kita ng patay na ibon balang araw!"

"Naruto," Kiba pointed to him as his eyes twitched, "may tae yung bukasan ng sleeve mo sa kaliwa."

"Tae ng ibon?" Naruto asked.

"Hinde." Kiba stepped back, "Tae ng... tae ng tao."

"Shet!" Naruto wiggled his left sleeve to get rid of the poop, na may mga tunog pang nanggagaling sa tae habang sinusubakan alisin ito.

"Shet talaga, dahil shet ng tao yung nasa sleeve mo." Tila nanghina si Kiba sa nakita nya.

Makaraan ang 4 na oras...

"Mabango na ba ko?" Naruto asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

Nakauwi na si Naruto sa bahay nya, syempre, papauwi, lumalayo at diring-diri yung mga taong nakasalubong nya. Roughly apat na oras na syang naliligo sa banyo, pagkatapos nyang tinapon sa basurahan yung sinuot nya ngayon.

Binigyan ni Naruto si Kiba ng baby wipes kanina lang para maalis yung tae ng ibon sa balikat nya.

"Oo, grabe." Kiba used his keen sense of smell.

"Ah... Epektib pala yung OHM na binili ko dun sa bangketa!" Naruto smiled, "Anong amoy?"

"Amoy kang adobo, pare!" Naglalaway si Kiba.

"Shet!" At bumalik si Naruto sa banyo upang tanggalin ang amoy adobo nyang aroma.

Makaraan ng isang oras...

"O yan, hindi na ba ako amoy pagkain?" tanong ni Naruto habang tinutuyo ang kanyang blonde hair sa twalya.

"Ano bang ginamit mong panligo?" Kiba covered his nose.

"Bakit? Mabaho ba ko?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Hindi naman sa ganun." Kiba winced as he refrained from covering his nose.

"Ah, baka yung Victoria's Secret na Bubble Bath Aromatherapy Soap na rinegalo sa kin ni Hinata yung naaamoy mo." Naruto smiled contented, knowing that Hinata's gift sure was relaxing.

"Naruto, yung Victoria's Secret, pambabae." Kiba pointed out.

"Ha? Hay naku, pabayan mo na, at least di na ko amoy tae noh. Malay mo yung secret pala ni Victoria eh pwede palang panlalaki yung mga pabango nya!" Wika ni Naruto, "Atsaka isa pa, nakakapagod maligo noh."

Pumunta si Naruto sa kanyang kwarto upang magsuklay.

"Ang pagsuot ng dyamante ang magbibigay ng proteksyon sa nagsusuot laban sa mga taong may masasamang isip." Binasa ni Kiba nang malakas.

"Ha? Ganun ba? Ede kung ganon!" Naruto looked for something in his bedside dresser.

Paglabas ni Naruto sa kwarto... "Tadaa!!!"

"O, anong nangyari sa yo?"

"Eto! Suot ko yung kwintas na may dyamanteng kulay green na binigay sa kin ni Tandang Tsunade!" Tinuro ni Naruto yung kwintas na dati ay kay Tsunade, "Mapoproteksyonan ako laban sa mga taong may masasamang isip, katulad na lang ni Sasuke!"

"..." reaction ni Kiba, "Naruto, pano ka mapoproteksyonan ng kwintas na yan? Eh kulay green yan, wala namang sinabing kulay green na dyamante dito sa libro, kaya ibig sabihin not counted yang sinusuot mo! Yung dinedemand ng libro pure diamond para maproteksyonan ka! Atsaka isa pa, pano ka mapoproteksyanan laban sa mga taong may iniisip na masasama, eh kung ikaw mismo yun?"

"Ang sakit mo naman magsalita... Nasaktan ang aking damdaming as fragile as glass..." sabay hikbi itong si Naruto.

"Oo, yung damdamin mo nga pala as fragile as glass... fiberglass, kahit barilin di tinatablan." Kiba snickered, "Atsaka pano mo naman nasabi na si Sasuke ay isang taong masamang mag-isip?"

"Bakit hindi?" Naruto scratched his cheek, "Feel ko lang."

"Naruto..." Kiba pointed, "Baliktad yung damit mo."

"So?" Naruto said.

"Kapag ikaw ay nagsuot ng damit at bigla mong napansin na baligtad pala ang iyong pakakasuot, ibig sabihin ay makakatanggap ka agad ng pera." Kiba read out loud.

"Yahoo!" nag-celebrate itong si Naruto, "Yayaman na ko! Dadalhin ko sa isang five-star restaurant si Hinata pag natanggap ko na yung perang yun!"

"NARUTO, BALIKTAD YUNG SUOT MO KASI TANGA KA LANG!" Kiba exclaimed, "Atsaka five star restaurant your face! Baka five star ramen stand o fish ball cart yung ibig mong sabihin!"

"Napaka-pessimistic mo naman!" Naruto pouted habang binabaliktad nya yung damit nya, "Ah eh Kiba, may itatanong ako."

"Ah eh Naruto, may isasagot ako." Kiba smirked.

"Ano ba! May tanong nga ako eh!" sigaw ni Naruto.

"Ano ba! May sagot nga ako eh!" countered Kiba.

"Teka, ano nga ba yung tanong ko?"

"Teka ano nga ba yung sagot ko?"

"Tanong!"

"Sagot."

"Anong isasagot mo eh wala pa ngang tanong?"

"Anong itatanong mo eh wala pa ngang sagot?"

"Hay naku! Wag na, di na ko magtatanong!" Naruto crossed his arms.

Kiba mimicked the motion and he answered, "Hay naku! Wag na, di na ko sasagot!"

"ANO BA WALA NA NGA AKONG TANONG EH!"

"ANO BA WALA NGA RIN AKONG SAGOT EH!"

"ANG KULIT MO GRABE!"

"ANG KULIT MO RIN, GRABE, IN FAIRNESS, TO THE HIGHEST INFINITE UNIVERSAL LEVEL!"

After a few minutes...

Hinihingal na yung dalawa after a barrage of tanong-sagot quotes.

"Hoy teka..." tinuro ni Naruto ang pirat sa jacket ni Kiba, "Nabutas jacket mo sa bandang kaliwang balikat mo oh."

Tumingin si Kiba sa kanyang balikat at nakita ang pagkalaki-laking pirat.

"Hoy, pano ba yan napirat?" tanong ng kaibigan sa taong dog-lover.

"MALAY KO BA! Siguro nung hinablot ko yung ibon mula sa balikat ko, nag-stuck ang tuka nito sa jacket ko kaya yun, napirat siguro." Kiba freaked out, "May sewing set ka ba dyan?"

"Meron."

"Marunong kang manahi?"

"Aba syempre!"

"Oh, tahiin mo yung damit ko, now na."

"Swerte ng pwet mo, ayoko nga!"

"Bilis na! Kung hindi, gagawin kong headline sa buong Konoha yung nangyari sayo kanina sa manhole!"

"Oo na, eto na, kukunin na yung sewing set oh..."

Habang kinukuha ni Naruto ang sewing set, binuksan na naman ni Kiba ang libro ng mga kasabihan at may nabasang, _"Huwag mong tahiin ang iyong damit habang suot mo ito, kundi may masamang mangyayari sa iyo."_

Makaraan ng ilang minuto...

"ARAY!" sigaw ni Kiba, "ARAY! ANO BA? ARAYYYYY!!!"

Kanina pa natutusok ng karayom si Kiba habang tinatahi ni Naruto ang pirat na jacket ni Kiba.

"BAKIT KASI AYAW MONG TANGGALIN YUNG JACKET MO EH!"

"EH SINO BA YUNG MAKULIT DYAN NA NAGSABI NA WAG KO NANG TANGGALIN PARA DI SIYA MAHIRAPAN MAGTAHI?!?!?!"

"Hay naku, samahan na nga lang kita pauwi, sa ate mo na lang patahi yang jacket mo." Sabi ni Naruto, "Papunta rin naman ako sa bagong nilipatang bahay ni Sakura kasi nagpapatulong siyang mag-ayos ng gamit dun."

Makaraan ng ilan pang minuto...

"Hoy teka! Habulin siya!" sigaw ng mga jounin na may hinahabol na isang lalaking naka-orange outfit na may blonde na hair at naka-maskara.

Lumiko sa bandang kanto ang lalaking naka-kulay orange na may dala-dalang bag na puno ng pera na ninakaw niya sa Konoha Bank.

May nakasalubong siyang isa pang lalaking blonde ang buhok at naka-orange rin ang suot. Binato ng lalaking ito ang bag sa isa pang binatang naka-orange, na walang kamalay-malay sa mga nangyayari.

"Oh Naruto, kilala mo ba yung lalaking yun?" tanong ni Kiba sa kaibigan na binatuhan ng bag na pagkabigat-bigat.

"Hindi eh." Binuksan ni Naruto ang bag at nakitang, "WOW! MGA GOLD BARS! AT PERA!!! Totoo nga palang pag bigla mong napansin na baliktad ang damit mo, lalapit sa'yo ang pera!"

"Ayun siya! Hulihin siya!" biglang liko sa kanto ng mga jounin ng makita si Naruto na pinakatititigan ang mga ginto at ang pera.

At ang inosenteng si Naruto, tinali ang mga kamay nang biglaan at idinala sa Hokage Tower, habang sinasabi ng mga jounin, "Hoy, hindi mo ba alam na bawal ang magnakaw? Kulugo ka nga talaga!"

"Kiba! Tulong!" mangiyak-ngiyak na wika ni Naruto.

"Digital na talaga ang karma ngayon, kulugong Naruto!!! Di kita matutulungan! Baka sabihin ko na lang kay Hinata, wag kang mag-alala!" nakangising sagot ni Kiba.

"OH HINDE!!!" Naruto screamed.

Hay naku, kung saan nga may swerte, sangkatutak naman ang kamalasan! Buhay talaga, oo!

_ITUTULOY..._  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
**On the next chapter, medyo may NejiTen tampuhan na. Habang naglalakad si Tenten, siya'y bigla na lamang nasundan ni Neji at humihingi ng chance na makapagpaliwanag ito. Pero ayaw ni Tenten!**

**Sa susunod na kabanata: _Mga Pahiwatig_**

"**_I hate you, Neji!"_  
-Tenten**

* * *

**_A/N:_ Ang totoo n'yan konti pa lang ang nagagawa ko sa ikaapat na kabanata natin. Hay... Kung makakapagbigay lang sana kayo ng ideya... –sighs- **

**O sya, mag-review na muna kayo!!! XD**

**+Releina Artemis+**


End file.
